


Does This Count As Doing Something Stupid? Steve thinks so.

by Mel1



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Mid-Credits Scene, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel1/pseuds/Mel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for the Civil War mid-credits stinger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does This Count As Doing Something Stupid? Steve thinks so.

“You’re sure about this?” Steve wanted to ask again, almost asked again, but he already knew the answer: ‘ _yes’._ Bucky was going back into cryofreeze. He felt safe there. He felt that the world would be safer with him there. He _wanted_ to go back.

 They were in an exam room, in a highly advanced, highly secure, medical facility in the middle of the jungle in the middle of Wakanda in the middle of Africa, and Steve was about to lose Bucky for what felt like the twentieth time in his life.

“You keep frowning and your face is gonna freeze like that,” Bucky said. He grinned. “Although, I guess you could get that Sharon girl to just kiss it right back off of you again.”

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled a little himself, “Maybe she’s got a friend,” but it didn’t last.  Bucky’s tests results had all shown that he was healthy enough to undergo the freezing; they were in the exam room, saying goodbye.

“Do you need anything?” Steve asked. He was too aware that the doctor and technicians were waiting – discreetly but not invisibly – near the cryofreeze chamber. Time was scattering away.

“I need you to be okay, Steve. You know that’s what I need.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Bucky smiled. He was okay with this. More than okay. Steve thought this was the happiest, most relaxed he’d seen Bucky since before the war. This was his choice. Steve maybe hated it – Steve _really_ hated it – but this was Bucky’s choice.

“Ready?” Bucky asked then. He stood up from the exam table but waited until Steve nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess.”

They walked to the cryochamber. Bucky stared at it then turned to Steve and leaned into him, wrapping his right arm across Steve’s back in a hard embrace.

“Don’t do anything stupid until I come back,” he said. Steve knew what he was supposed to say, _‘you’re taking all the stupid with you’_ , but he couldn’t. He hugged Bucky like he hoped he’d never have to let go and couldn’t say anything.

Finally Bucky stood back. He looked at Steve with shining eyes and a sad, perplexed expression and put his hand against Steve’s face. “Save some stupid for the rest of us. All right? _Punk_?”

 _“Jerk,”_ Steve replied automatically, feeling suddenly like he couldn’t get enough air. He grabbed Bucky in one last desperate hug, hoping he was saying anything and everything that might’ve been left unsaid. “I’ll be back,” he promised. He felt more than heard Bucky chuff an amused laugh.

“I’ll be here.”

Then he helped Bucky step up into the chamber and watched while the technicians prepped him and secured him and sealed him inside. He watched Bucky _freeze_ and told himself it was a good thing and hated it anyway.  

When it was done, he put his hand against the glass of the chamber and stayed with Bucky until he lost all track of time.

“I’ll be back,” he promised.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
